Max Steel
The Assassin (born September 14, 1974) is a created E-Fed wrestler first made in the E-fed EWWF in 2006. He will be making his upcoming debut in WFF's E-Fed when it begins. EWWF (2006-2008) He made his debut at EWWF in Summer 2006, along side his manager, Steve Waters. His gimmick at the time, and still is today, is an Assassin gimmick. He would say in his RP's that his next opponent will be his "next victim". Partnership with Steve Waters (2006-2007) In 2006, Steve Waters officially became an active wrestler on the EWWF roster, becoming Assassin's tag team partner. When Assassin went for the Hardcore Championship again, Waters and Assassin started to "fall out" in backstage promos. When Assassin was confirmed to go for the title at the next Redemption, Waters put himself in the match, claiming he was better than Assassin. When the match came, Assassin mainly went for the then EWWF Hardcore Champion. Near the end of the match, it was just Assassin and Steve Waters in the ring. They prepared for a fight before they shook hands and Assassin then climbed the ladder to reclaim his title. But the champion got the better of them and retained. After that, they continued there partnership, fighting in some tag matches. Waters then went back to managing Assassin in October 2007. Feud with Birdy (2007-2008) The feud began when Assassin was named the number one contender for the EWWF Hardcore Championship against Birdy. Assassin would then go on to win the match, giving him his first championship title in the business. But he then lost it at the next Redemption show to Birdy. He then went into a feud with Birdy trying to get revenge after Birdy humiliated him. But the feud ended when Birdy left the E-Fed. The feud would resurface when Birdy returned in 2008 but it would end when Assassin beat Birdy in a First Blood match two weeks after his return. The Unknown Guy Storyline (2007-2008) Assassin then turned face for the first time in November 2007 when an Unknown Guy would be stalking him. In the Christmas Holidays, a promo was released when Assassin returned to his home, which was broken in by the Unknown Guy. He claimed that he wanted the old Assassin back. He also claimed that Steve brainwashed him and made Assassin weaker. Assassin then kicked him out of his house, saying that he is wrong. In January 2008, the Unknown Guy would appear again, this time giving Assassin deadlines to release a dark secret he has been hiding. After many weeks of this, the Unknown Guy told that he will have to release it at the upcoming pay per view, or he will. At the Foreign Lines, after his match with Chainsaw Chuck, the Unknown Guy tells Assassin to tell everyone the secret. As he is about to reveal it, the Unknown Guy then says he will do it. When he starts to talk Steve walks in the ring to go face to face with Jack, only to be attacked from behind by Assassin, thus turning on Steve Waters and turning heel again. The Unknown Guy the reveals that he is Steve's brother, Jack Waters. Partnership with Jack Waters, Leaving EWWF (2008) Assassin then teamed up Jack, as Assassin & Waters Version 2. After a few weeks they would be undeafeted. But in July 2008, they would be almost fired by Jeff Newman, the then General Manager of EWWF, but Jack talks to him not to do so. Even though they didn't lose there jobs, Assassin left EWWF a few days later with Jack Waters. WFF E-Fed (2008-''Present'') It has been confirmed that Assassin will be joining a new E-Fed in the newly reopened WFF Forums. It is unknown when the E-Fed starts, but he will be one of its superstars. EWWF Win/Lose/Draw Record 6 Wins, 8 Loses and 0 Draws Loses in WHC Qualifying Battle Royal Loses to RJM in Singles Match With Christopher Davis loses to Huff and Jason Jones in The Ultimate X Tag Title Match Defeats Steve Waters and Mak Cross in Triple Thread Hardcore Ladder Match Loses to Birdy by pinfall in Hardcore Title Match Loses to Jayden Dowler in 10 Man Battle Royal for the X-Division Title. With Steve Waters Defeats to Birdy in a Handicapped Hardcore Match Defeats Travis Cross by Submission in Hardcore Tourney Loses to Alex Burton in hardcore Tourney Defeats Birdy in a stretch match Loses to Justin Morton by pinfall in singles competition Loses to Michael Taylor by pinfall in singles competition Defeats Chainsaw Chuck in first blood match With Jack Waters defeats MOG (Justin Morton and Dean McAdams) in tag team competition WFF's E-Fed Win/Lose/Draw Record Has yet to debut. Career Accomplishments EWWF Hardcore Champion (1 time)